


昀貂abo 兔子

by ash3093



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:19:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash3093/pseuds/ash3093





	昀貂abo 兔子

　　校霸昀x学生会长貂【abo】

　　

　　“在玹的事，是前辈告发给校方的吧？”少年半坐在废弃教室的课桌上，双手撑在桌子的边缘，略微前倾他的身体将那张面无表情的脸凑近被按在地上的他。

　　金道英艰难的从两个男学生的压制下抬起头，董思成那张出奇漂亮的脸映入他的视野，而少年挺拔身影的背后，是鲜有人烟的旧校舍独有的糊着发黄报纸的锈窗，从透进来的微乎其微的光线来看，天已经几乎全黑了。金道英冷冷地地绷着脸，没有回答他，背后却已冒出了冷汗，‘这个时间点，学校里已经没人了，值班的保安也不会来旧校舍巡逻’

　　金道英后脑上被打到的伤处还在一抽一抽的胀疼，他不确定自己究竟晕了几个小时，但可以确定的是，今天自己绝对逃不了了。

　　几秒钟的静默。

　　“如果我说不是，你也不会相信的吧。”就在少年不耐烦的想用眼神示意两个男生动手的时候，金道英冷冷地将嘴角扯出几分弧度，略带讥讽地笑着开口。

　　少年节奏性地击打着着桌沿的手指一顿，他歪着脑袋思索了几秒，突然绽开一个明朗的笑容。

　　“也对，你说了不算。”董思成滑下课桌，半蹲下身凑近金道英的左耳——

　　“那天我和在玹在长廊接吻的时候，在廊柱后面偷看的人是你吧。”这次不是问句，少年的口吻十分笃定。

　　金道英的笑容褪去了一半，但他依然还算镇定：“那又如何？”他反问少年。

　　董思成的笑意更盛：“每天出操的时候，在主席台上用黏糊糊恶心的目光一直看着我的也是你吧。”

　　他的脸色愈发苍白，嘴角因为难堪而抽搐了起来。

　　“怎么，就因为那小小的丑陋的见不得光的嫉妒心，敬爱的会长大人就要以权谋私联合校方开除一个无辜的学生吗？”董思成带上了怒意质问他。

　　“那是因为他本来就违反了足够被退学的校规！”他终于忍不住出声为自己辩解，然后又迅速反应过来，董思成是在激他。

　　董思成满意的看着他的猎物放弃般垂下了头颅，他挥挥手示意两个学生出去。

　　失去了束缚抑或是支撑的金道英狼狈的摔在地上，本来整洁纯白的校服衬衫染上了地板上的积灰。

　　他被灰尘呛得咳嗽了起来，从鼻腔直冲而上的酸意将他的眼眶憋得通红。

　　董思成觉得他看上去更像一只兔子了，也愈发让人有蹂躏他的欲望。

　　少年扯开自己校服衬衫的衣领，扯下锁骨下的信息素抑制贴片，发情期alpha澎湃而汹涌的信息素瞬间占据了整个封闭的教室空间。

　　地上的Omega惊愕的抬头看他，“你——”

　　没等他吐出第二个字，董思成就伸出右脚把他踹得翻了个面

　　被捕捉的兔子仰倒在地上，痛苦的蜷起了手脚

　　不过很快他就无暇顾及这疼痛了，因为董思成将手伸进了他的衬衣，在同样的位置撕下了Omega的抑制贴片。

　　受到alpha信息素刺激的Omega腺体回应一般发散出了大量浓稠的信息素。

　　绿茶与甜奶油的味道在这个教室里纠缠盘旋，最终混合成了让人垂涎的抹茶蛋糕的香气

　　董思成闻到这个味道满意的笑出了小酒窝，他舔舔嘴角，在猎物身旁半跪着俯下身……

　　兔子的皮肤白白软软的，还散发着奶油的甜香，董思成好奇的伸出小舌头品尝，奶白的肌肤在他的舔舐下微微颤抖。

　　“为什么？”金道英因为信息素与其他的什么刺激难耐的喘息起来，他感觉到一团滚烫的热焰正在灼烧自己的身体和意志，是的，临近发情期的他因为alpha的信息素而提早发情了，在失去神智之前，他想要知道董思成这样做的理由。

　　从形状诱人的锁骨一路吮吻到白嫩细长颈项的董思成叼着他震动的喉结思考了一会儿，然后无视了他的问题，转而扯开他的衬衣，品尝起了奶油蛋糕上点缀的小樱桃，Omega的乳首比一般男孩的要大一些，也更娇嫩敏感。用牙齿细细研磨，还可以听到它的主人压抑难耐的鼻音和急促起来的喘息。或许是奶香气过于浓重，少年还好奇地吮吸了好久，最终也没能尝到甘美的乳汁。失望的少年吐出被久经蹂躏的乳珠，发现它竟奇怪地肿胀挺立起来，于是他又好奇的用手指拨弄它……

　　“够了，别玩了……”金道英羞耻的用手臂盖住了眼睛，他现在浑身都在颤抖，奶白色的皮肤上染上了一层暧昧的粉红色，脖颈上和胸口还糊着董思成的口水又或是他自己的汗水，亮晶晶的闪着莹莹水光，整个人显得色气又可口。

　　“哦，那我玩别的。”趴在他胸口的少年专注于用手掌感受他薄薄的胸肌，漫不经心的回答他。

　　满意的在白嫩柔韧的胸部肌肉上留下了好几道鲜艳的指印，董思成遵守承诺的将注意力转移到猎物鼓起了小山包的下腹，他隔着衣物将手掌贴了上去，热热的硬硬的……

　　“我叫你别玩了——”兔子急了也是会咬人的，金道英红着眼睛憋着一口气扯着董思成的衣领将他从那个尴尬的部位拽起来，“你到底什么意思？”把他打晕拖到这里只是为了恐吓他一下然后用这种奇怪手法羞辱他吗？

　　“唉——”董思成握上他抓着自己衣领的手示意他松开，却得到了反效果，他整个人都被扯倒在金道英身上，胸膛紧贴胸膛，身下人急促的心跳声透过皮肤传到他的耳中，有种莫名的舒适安心，董思成索性就着这个姿势在他耳边轻声说起来：“我之所以知道是你告发的，是因为郑在玹他爸是这个学校的董事。”

　　金道英微微瞪大了眼睛，他起伏的胸膛在这一瞬间静止了

　　“而且是学校的大金主，他长期在国外所以你可能不知道他”董思成懒洋洋的把玩着金道英浓墨色柔软的发丝，“所以就算你告发了也没用，传到他老子耳朵里了反而让他记恨上你。”

　　“先说清楚，我和他那天可没接吻，是你看的角度问题，他就是我最要好的一哥们，哥们想要出气我也没办法，不过人交到我手上，接下去怎么办就是我说了算了。”董思成有些得意的闷笑出声

　　“所以——”金道英随着他的话语刚放下的心又被提起来。

　　但是他已经无暇担心了，因为董思成不仅堵住了他的嘴而且不知何时已经扒下了他的裤子，现在他的手已经伸进了他的内裤。

　　到这里金道英还有什么不明白的，不就是用身体偿还么，他给就是了，反正对方是个他垂涎已久的大美人他又不亏。

　　他有些生疏的回应着董思成对他口腔蛮横的侵占，却很快乱了呼吸

　　董思成在这只傻兔子窒息之前离开了他的嘴唇

　　底下努力开拓的手指已经几乎算是被浸泡在了湿滑的热液中，

　　董思成抽出手将其放到眼前，指间粘连不断的淫液散发着微微的腥味，但又有着更浓郁的奶油味，他吃吃的笑起来。

　　此时的金道英刚从长时间的热吻中反应过来，他微微湿润的眼眶里泛红的眼珠正好对焦了董思成的手指：“我去！你笑什么！”

　　“原来连这个都是奶油味。”董思成喃喃。

　　轰——兔子的脸从耳尖红到了脖子根，他羞耻的扭过了头不愿再看他。

　　接下来的一切似乎都是顺理成章的，他嫌地上脏，董思成就说我们交换一下，最终就形成了他坐在董思成身上的局面

　　Omega软热潮湿的内部舒适的惊人，董思成嫌弃金道英磨磨蹭蹭往里含的动作，抓住他的柔韧细窄的腰就往下一压

　　“——啊”被结结实实艹进去填满了的兔子发出一声惊呼，却连喘息的时间都没有就被抓着腰顶撞了起来

　　滚烫的硬物擦过敏感的内壁带出一串串快感的火花，迸射在金道英的脑海中让他止不住的发出小小舒适的鼻音，和着交合处传来的咕叽咕叽的水声刺激着董思成的耳膜——很快，alpha无法忍耐了

　　他将身上的人推倒在他们脱下的衣物上，把他的腿压折成一个方便进入的姿势，转而在痴缠绞紧的甬道里找起了那个美妙之地的入口。

　　他擦过一个湿热的凹陷时从兔子口中传来了更甜腻愉悦的声音，同时Omega本来撑在他肩膀上的手绕上了他的后颈，似乎是在抗拒他离开

　　他自上而下注视着金道英奶白色泛红的皎洁肉体，他急促起伏的胸膛，微微张开的红润的嘴唇，迷离失散的瞳孔，凌乱汗湿的发丝，缓缓沉下身顶进了Omega隐秘的生殖腔——“——！”金道英脑海中瞬间一片空白，他想尖叫却什么声音也没发出，身体里最敏感脆弱的生殖腔被占领的快感与满足感太强烈直接将他的意识撞得粉碎，他痉挛着绷直了脚尖，有湿热的液体从深处迸射出来又被堵回生殖腔，接下来alpha进出生殖腔的动作将这可怕的快感一层层叠加，董思成看着他的兔子在过度累积的快感中承受不住地抽泣起来，高热湿软的裹挟着自己的内壁一阵又一阵地抽搐着，因为不断的潮吹而过量涌出的液体将身下的衣物沾染得一片狼藉。

　　董思成成结的时候金道英浑身都在颤抖，即使意识是涣散的，但是Omega身体本能地恐惧这个，他泛红的眼角不住地往外淌生理性的泪水，嘴里模糊的呓语着什么，又或者是无意识的哼哼，董思成轻轻拥抱住了他的兔子，在他泛红的耳边无声的说：“我爱你，哥哥。 ”

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　


End file.
